Ichigo's Inner Hollow Surfaces
by rukia9922
Summary: Ichigo is fighting Aizen but sudenly looses control of his inner hollow will he regain his control in time or will the head captain time limit of three week prove to short a time for Ichigo, does this mean he will have to be killed? What will happen when young Ichigo finds himself unable to control his inner hollow anymore? Lemon Yaio later on. HichiIchi
1. Loosing Control

Ichigo was fighting his most powerful enemy yet, Sosuke Aizen. he was in Bankai but he knew that wouldn't be enough, he had to use his hollow mask but Aizen didn't give me enough time to do so, he flashed stepped as far away as he could but Aizen was right there besides me again before he could even blink. He knew he wasn't going to get a chance to put on his mask so he had to do it while he was fighting. He concentrated on the mask forming on my face and it started to form, he could see Aizen gasp and widen his eyes before he put on his composed-this-fight-is-easy-I-could-crush-you-like-a-fly look then something went horribly wrong his concentration faltered and the mask expanded to his body he was losing control of the hollow inside me and Aizen knew it he could tell because of the smug smile that appeared on his face, he pressed Ichigo harder so he had less time to think, less time to regain control of the hollow, Isshin and Urahara who were watching noticed something was wrong with his mask and ran up to help Ichigo while he recovered unfortunately that wouldn't happen Ichigo when completely hollow he had a humanoid shape but his body was covered in hollow scales his eyes were black and his pupils yellow slits like snakes his mask looked like it was his actual face and it had horns, He was still wearing his Bankai robe and held his Bankai sword but his reiatsu had become much stronger he grinned at Aizen and Aizen cursed under his breath he knew he could never defeat Ichigo in this form and tried to get away but Ichigo was too fast. He shunpoed in front of Aizen and stabbed him through the heart and kept piercing his body until there were several holes in his chest. The lifeless Aizen stared at the sky unblinking unbreathing. "Ichigo," said Isshin Ichigo's father "Ichigo you have to stop now, you have to regain control of this hollow and come back." Ichigo said in an evil high-pitched but raspy voice "Isshin I have all of Ichigo's memories and if I remember correctly you annoyed the hell out of him and you Urahara are a pervert who doesn't take stuff seriously, that makes me angry." And in a second he stabbed both Urahara and Isshin were stabbed in the stomach.

Ichigo found were Kira was healing Rangiku, Momo and Shuhei there is a barrier around them and Captain Komamura to protect them but both were easily swiped away by Hollow Ichigo Kira tried to us Kido to move all four of the before Ichigo got to them but he was too fast and stabbed them all, luckily not in the heart. He made his way around the battle field killing enemies, hurting friends until only Uryuu, Chad, Orihime and Rukia remained. Chad and Uryuu tried to calm them down but he clawed them across the chest and threw them to the ground. Rukia said "Ichigo I know you're in there and I know you don't want to hurt your friends. Fight Ichigo like you always do fight to protect your friends!" For a second he faltered and a desperate Ichigo stood where the hollow had been he look tired but he was trying to fight but then Captain Yomamoto came up behind him Orihime cried "NO!" and Hollow Ichigo ran away into a Garganta. "You foolish girl why did you warn him of my presents I could have killed him and this whole thing would be over!" Yelled Head Captain Yamamota at a crying Orihime "He was coming back did you not see him!" Yelled Orihime flinging herself at the old man "I couldn't risk it after her injured everyone even his friend look at Uryuu and Chad!" he replied sternly "He had to be killed to protect everyone!"

Many Captains, Lieutenants, 3rd seats, 4th seats and 5th seats had gathered around and were picking sides those who like Ichigo were saying they need to trap him and force him back to his normal self but those who thought the Head captain knew what was best were saying he should have Killed Ichigo after what he did to everyone. Everyone bickered amongst themselves until Old Man Yamamoto shouted "Silence!"

Everyone fell silent even Orihime who had been previously wailing reframed from making a sound as tears poured down her cheeks "After much consideration I have decided that after everything the boy has done for the soul society he should be given a chance to regain control I will give him 3 weeks if he doesn't come back by then anyone who finds him may kill him if he is killed before that the Soul Reaper, Quincy or gifted human will pay the consequences for disobeying me. Understood?" Everyone murmured in agreement. "Good, also no soul reaper is allowed to be unaccompanied while in the world of the Living." Again everyone murmured their agreement. "Orihime will you heal Captain Unohana and Kira and any squad 4 Soul reapers so they can heal others." I will call other members of squad 4 from the soul society he raised his hand and a hell butterfly landed on it he spoke his message then it disappeared in a shower of black dust.


	2. In Your Head

Ichigo didn't know what happened he was fighting Aizen and then he was in Hueco Mundo. Then he remembered he had hurt most of his friends and Head Captain Yamamota had tried to stab him in the back. He was a monster.

"_You really are a monster Ichigo hurting all your little friends you should be ashamed!" _He heard his hollow self say.

"_Shut up Hichigo it was your fault why couldn't you just do what I wanted you to do!"_

"_But I'm all your inner most thoughts and desires. I know exactly what you want."_

"_What"_ Ichigo started to go red.

"_I know you want to have Orihime and Rukia and I know that you wanted to know what it felt like to be taken over by me. You're the King I had to do what you said."_ An evil grin spread across Hichigo's pure white face it was ironic because he himself was very, very impure.

"Take me back right now!" Ichigo demanded.

Silence...

"Hichigo!" he shouted in his mind "Hichigo!" He shouted out loud.

"I'm running away good bye Ichigo Kurosaki. Forever"

Suddenly Ichigo was back in the world of the living he felt dizzy and didn't know where he was suddenly he was surrounded by Shinigami and had Head Captain Yamamoto's blade at his neck he looked as if he was about to pass out so the blade was removed he glanced around glad to see everyone had recovered then he said weakly " How long have I been gone?" Rukia answered "2 weeks 5 days and 10 hours." Ichigo smiled at her before the world became dizzy and he passed out about 6 Shinigami rushed forward to stop him hitting the ground and the lifted him up and carried him to Urahara's Shop


	3. Going Crazy

Ichigo is passed out in Urahara's shop after being taken there by the seven captains, Urahara, Chad and Uryuu who were all waiting in the other room, Orihime was healing Ichigo as he had been pretty badly hurt in Heuco Mundo. Orihime notices that he keeps tensing and wriggling slightly as if having a nightmare, she wonders what it's about and starts to daydream, suddenly Ichigo opens his eyes but they weren't Ichigo's eyes, the whites of his eyes where jet black and his pupils were snake like amber slits Orihime screamed and in a matter of seconds Ichigo was surrounded by the captains, Urahara all in ready position Uryuu and Chad stood in front of the Orihime who had fallen over in her effort to get away. Urahara lowered his weapon and signalled for everyone to do the same "Sorry I forgot to mention side effects!" Urahara said as if he wasn't sorry at all "Ichigo is suffering from hollow removal it's what made it impossible for me to remove the hollows from Sanjay but because Ichigo's hollow is different it just makes him have scary nightmares and temporary hollow eyes but he's as harmless as he is when he is asleep!" Orihime retorted loudly and angrily "You couldn't have told us this before!"

Just then Ichigo groggily woke up after hearing Orihime shout "Ori...Orihime are you ok?" he noticed the captains and Uryuu all with their weapons out even Urahara had his zanpakto in his hand he found Orihime on the floor behind Chad and saw she was as pale as paper Ichigo's eyes widened "I didn't..." he was cut off by Urahara "Not at all just being cautious." Ichigo sighed a sigh of relief then Orihime spoke quietly obviously unsure on whether she should say this or not "No on blames you. Squad 4 and I healed everyone there all fine so don't worry." There was a pause Ichigo didn't look anyone in the eye but mumbled "Good to know everyone's ok." Then he became completely serious and even reached for his zanpakto which wasn't there "He's here." No one needed to ask who he was the way Ichigo said it was the way he said Aizen full of hatred and anger, they all knew it was Hichigo.

Hichigo sauntered up to Ichigo and said "As a hollow there are a few things you can always count on happening first thing that might interest you, we happen to tend to our primitive needs first if we get loose and since we're the same person your little secret crush is no longer a secret!" Ichigo started going red but kept the same serious expression on his face "Maybe I should tell everyone wouldn't that be funny all these captains knowing who you lurve!" Ichigo gave him an if you dare look but Hichigo just laughed "Ichigo I've always wanted to tell you this but I was banned I really can't believe you didn't notice this but Orihime is head over heels in love with you!" Orihime looked mortified "It would break her heart if she actually knew who she had lost to! So yeah I'll tell them!" Ichigo took a step closer "If you dare I swear to God I will kill you!" Hichigo laughed "If I die you die Ichigo, anyway Ichigo loves drum roll please...Uryuu!" Everyone's jaw dropped even Byakuya who is usually very composed Uryuu went as red as Ichigo had been a second ago everyone had gone into an awkward silence only Ichigo didn't seem uncomfortable which was odd then Ichigo laughed he just laughed he couldn't even breathe he laughed so hard everyone started looking confused wondering if Ichigo had finally snapped then he said "Hichigo I think because were separate people now you may have developed a thing for Uryuu but I tell you I have NEVER even thought about Uryuu like that! Oh man I think my rib is broken laughing hurt like hell but I couldn't help it." Hichigo looked flabbergasted, "no that's not true you started liking Uryuu four days ago just after I left you...No way...Me? Really? "He thought for a second "Maybe they are your true instincts and that's why only I feel them!" Ichigo shook his head, somehow in the confusing he had managed to get his sword suddenly as quick as lighting Hichigo grabbed Uryuu but before he could escape Ichigo did something that could have backfired incredibly he held one arm out in front of him and place the other half way up that arm than he said "Bakudo number 33 SOKOTSUI!" surprising it worked first try ever and hit Hichigo in the butt causing him to drop Uryuu and giving him enough time to get his bow out and shoot Hichigo in the leg Urahara then cast a level 60 class kido barrier over Hichigo and moved it to the underground training room

"That poor confused hollow." Said Orihime Uryuu protested "That crazy guy tried to kidnap me he is defiantly confused and Ichigo may be broke but he is not poor!" Ichigo was still in shock "I can't believe I used kido I won't be as bad as Renji after all, there is hope for me!"

Byakuya broke up everyone's conversation "If you're not forgetting we still need to deal with that hollow I vote we stuff it back into Ichigo's head it was a lot less hassle." Everyone started murmuring in agreement but Ichigo looked like he was about to die and spoke "Listen I agree that would be easiest but he has a lot of influence when he's in my head and after I've discovered he has a crush on one of my best friends I don't think I want him back in my head!" Uryuu said "I agree I don't want to get kidnapped by Ichigo as well!"

Urahara thought for a second "that's a good point but...NOW!" suddenly all the captains and Chad jumped on Ichigo and Uryuu and Urahara had an orb with a mini Hichigo inside who was trying to smash the glass "ok Ichigo just relax ok!" then he smashed the orb into Ichigo's head as hard as he could and then it disappeared that meant the hollow was back inside him. Uryuu shouted "What if the hollow has control I could never talk to Ichigo again!"

Ichigo passed out for 10 minutes but when he finally came to he looked around Orihime said "Ok Ichigo to find out if you now love Uryuu think of him and if your heart beats faster you are if not your not works everytime!" "Where is Uryuu anyways did he leave?" "No he's in the other room with Chad and Ichigo how do you feel" at that exact moment Uryuu and Chad walked in to the room Ichigo just stared but he seemed to know he was staring and was making Uryuu uncomfortable "Ichigo well?" Ichigo just gave up staring and replied "I have no idea, it feels weird th..." Suddenly Ichigo fell to the ground holding his head suddenly he had Hichigo's voice "Don't worry I haven't possess your Darling Ichigo I just wanted to say hi to my darling Uryuu as soon as I am stronger than this weakling, your mine Uryuu and hollows are very possessive, very." Then Ichigo was back "WTF just happened? Did that bastard Hichigo do something again?"Then he want red, "id he say something to Uryuu by any chance?"

Everyone just nodded Uryuu I think it's best if I beat this guy up like twice before we see each other alone


	4. Urahara? Hot?

Ichigo had just had his second fight with Hichigo and had won he decided to call Uryuu, Chad and Orihime after he had gotten cleaned up and had a shower. He stepped out of the shower and put some clothes on putting his substitute Shinigami badge in his pocket and putting on a jumper with the number 15 on the back and called everyone telling them to meet him at their favourite hang out in town Orihime was with Tatsuki at the time so they went together. When they met up in town Uryuu said "Ichigo long time no see." And Ichigo replied "Yeah feels like forever right." Tatsuki retorted "I saw you guys talking 4 days ago is that forever for guys?" Ichigo snapped back "I said it FELT like forever not it WAS forever." They all sat down Ichigo and Uryuu were opposite sides after they had eaten Tatsuki wondered if Ichigo if he was feeling okay because usually with Ichigo around there is never a dull moment no awkward silences but he's been kind of quiet today she asked Ichigo if he was ok and Ichigo said the weirdest thing "I will be if...I mean yes... no? Maybe, I don't know!" Everyone just stared at Ichigo they had never seen the orange haired teen at such a loss for words " You know what I feel kind of feverish I'm gonna go as he was getting up he winked at Uryuu only he and Orihime noticed it then Ichigo looked embarrassed and like he was going to apologize but just left. Uryuu looked at Orihime and Orihime looked at Uryuu this is bad they both thought.

Ichigo sat on the sofa watching TV Yuzu and Karen came in but he didn't notice because he was really having an argument with Hichigo:

"Hichigo I need you to stop this now I WINKED at Uryuu that is weird he is weirded out by the both of us."

"Why would you care how Uryuu saw you? Unless you like him the way I do!"

"You stupid bastard I don't like him, you like him but Your in my head so you influence my thoughts! Dammit you bastard why did Urahara have to put you back in my head!"

"Urahara's pretty damn cute for an old guy don't you think so is Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Dammit stop that you're messing with my head you bastard!"

"You are mistaken King, this is our head."

"I swear to God one day I will kill you!"

"Why not today your life is so terrible what's the point in you living!"

This time Ichigo got so annoyed he said this out loud "I will come in there and kick your butt again!" He was pointing at his head and Yuzu and Karen were still there they just stared at him Ichigo realised he had said that out loud and how crazy he must look "Oh hi you guys!" He said smiling as if he weren't crazy fortunately Karen had gotten used to weird things happening and just sighed and went upstairs but Yuzu looked worried "Ichigo are you ok Tatsuki said you were feverish and acting weirdly earlier on today!" "Yeah Yuzu I'm fine don't worry about me! But I need to go out when dad comes back tell him I went out." "Ok biya Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo started walking to Urahara's but as he walked Hichigo started filling his head with weird thoughts like how hot Urahara is and how strong and fast he must be it got so bad that as soon as he saw Urahara he started stammering so badly Urahara couldn't even understand him Ichigo was bright red with embarrassment "Whoa Ichigo calm down tell me what's wrong!" Ichigo suddenly shouted "Hichigo will you shut up! You are literally driving my crazy!" he looked like he was ready to punch his own head but then he turned his attention back on Urahara "Get Him out of my head I'm going crazy he gets me so mad I sometimes say stuff out loud and Tatsuki and Yuzu actually think I'm crazy and your really HOT and He never shuts up he have to get rid of him this is your fault!"

Urahara just stared at Ichigo then he said "Did you just say I was really hot? Amongst other things."

Ichigo went red all over again and said "uuum I... It's one of the things that Hichigo decided, he's been doing that all day telling me guys I know are hot and that gets me all flustered like I was a second ago and I literally could not talk to anyone today."

"My Ichigo I think you're pretty good looking yourself," he said laughing "You know stuff like someone being hot has never flustered you before why is this different?" Then the craziest thing happened Ichigo grabbed Urahara's head and kissed him tongue and all Urahara doesn't get easily surprised but he did not see that coming and he froze for about 7 seconds before quickly pushing Ichigo off and Ichigo started stuttering again and trying to apologize but Urahara waved his hand and Ichigo shut up. "So Ichigo you really can't help it huh?" Ichigo nodded his head "Well if he can do this to Ichigo Kurasaki he could take over you again so I guess I have to, and I better keep this between us." Ichigo nodded again then looked passed Urahara at the door and looked like he wanted to die because standing at the door was Uryuu, Orihime and Yoruichi they were all staring eyes wide, mouths open at what Ichigo had just done.


	5. HichiIchi or am I mistaken

Urahara was about to laughed then realised the situation was actually quite serious "I know for a fact that was Hichigo even with Ichigo acting so strange lately no one can deny it Ichigo would never do something like that." When he turned around Ichigo looked odd like he was having an argument without talking "Ichigo what are you doing?" Ichigo looked at Urahara "What? Oh right just having a friendly discussion with Hichigo, any way Urahara I want him gone! Like ASAP!" Orihime was the first to come out of her shocked daze "Urahara's right Ichigo would never kiss Urahara I mean he's Urahara!" Yoruichi and Uryuu agreed Urahara asked "Why did you guys come here anyway?" Orihime was about to say something but Uryuu covered her mouth and said "Oh just came to say hi to our favourite Shinigami shop owner!" Urahara laughed "Do you know any other Shinigami shop owners?" Then Uryuu and Orihime awkwardly backed out of the door Ichigo's face was as red as Renji's hair, if not redder. Suddenly Ichigo heard a loud high pitch scream that came from Hichigo and Ichigo fell to the floor covering his ears to keep the sound out, but how can you keep out what's in your head? Orihime heard the bang of Ichigo hit the floor and came running back with Uryuu closely behind Orihime cried in concern "Ichigo are you ok what happened!" Ichigo recovered and replied "Yeah just that stupid hollow screaming inside my head ," He looked up then laughed a crazy OOC laugh that made Orihime worry even more "Now that I've said that out loud I guess I'm not ok it sounds kinda crazy! It would help if Urahara would get rid of...AAAAH" Ichigo suddenly had a huge slash across his chest and had crumpled onto the floor in shock "What just?" He couldn't even finish his sentence he was so shocked Orihime ran to him and healed him within five minutes. After Ichigo was healed Urahara spoke "I believe Hichigo did that, he doesn't want to be kicked out of Ichigo's head it is his home after all." Ichigo protested "If he could do that why has he never done that before?" Urahara looked at Ichigo like it should have been obvious "Ichigo you two share a body and that hollow feels all your physical pain, even hollows feel pain and even hollows try to prevent themselves from feeling pain." Ichigo nodded like he understood as he stood up then his eyes seem to glaze over as Hichigo started talking to him.

"Ichigo you won't get rid of me that easily at least without me having some fun with you first!"

"What do you mean some fun?" **The orange haired teen asked suspiciously.**

"You know what I mean!" **He glanced hungrily at Ichigo's manhood and grinned while licking his lips **"If I can't have Uryuu I'll have to have you instead!".

Ichigo said out loud **"NO FRICKING WAY YOU BASTARD!"** and came back to Earth, he realised everyone was staring at him "Sorry," he said sheepishly "Just Hichigo's really annoying." Suddenly Ichigo felt a strange sensation rush through his body and he was on the ground for yet a third time "Whoa! What just happened?" his eyes widened as he started seeing his inner world mixed in with Urahara's shop "You guys I think I'm being dragged into my inner world," He blushed a bit before carrying on "Uryuu I also think you should run, just a hunch." Then his eye whites started filling with black liquid and his pupils became smaller and lighter until they were amber slits in his eyes. Orihime screamed Uryuu paled at the thought Hichigo doing anything to him while in Ichigo's body and Urahara looked down right surprised, Yoruichi was the only one who took action she place a level 63 kido barrier around Hichigo/Ichigo and snapped everyone out of their dazes. Ichigo had grown long talons and sharp teeth he had also become a lot more aggressive and had been filled with energy he used this to start ripping through the barrier desperately trying to get to out. Uryuu who was scared out of his mind had backed up so fast he tripped over his own feet onto his and landed with a unmanly squeal. He got back up and glanced over at Urahara for guidance on what to do but Urahara was of no help, he was as clueless as everyone else suddenly Shinji Hirako, Rojuro Otoribashi, Mashori Kuna, Love Aikawa, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Hachigen Ushoda and Kensei the visords came busting in and saw Ichigo ripping through a kido barrier Hacchi set up a level 60, 61, 62 and 63 kido barrier then warned everyone it wouldn't last for long as Ichigo in his hollow state was immensely strong. Orihime also placed her barrier around Ichigo but she knew it wouldn't be much help. Shinji asked them to open the barriers for him and they did so he walked inside putting his mask on and getting his zanpakto out he told them to call the soul society and they did about 4 minutes later the captains and lieutenants stepped out of a senkaimon and saw Ichigo fighting Shinji in layers of barriers Byakuya demanded "What's going on! Why is Ichigo back in that state he's beaten that hollow millions of time before yet he's lost twice in a row is Hichigo finally stronger than him?" Rukia was also there and she argued "Ichigo would never lose twice to the same enemy! He has gotten stronger learnt how to fight Hichigo will never beat him twice! Ichigo if you can hear me FIGHT like you always do, FIGHT to protect your friends!"

Urahara understanding the situation ordered "Everyone leave except Hacchi, Lisa and Byakuya, and of course Shinji and myself." They all reluctantly went into the other room while the three men and woman sat down Urahara shouted to Shinji "Get out of there Shinji we need you out here!" Hacchi opened the barrier and Shinji rushed through and sat with the four Shinigami. Urahara explained everything that had happened since Ichigo got to his shop even the kiss although he did stammer when he said it, he kept the same face he finished with "Anyone have any suggestions about what Hichigo is planning?"

Shinji went bright red then nodded "W-well because it _wanted _Uryuu it may try to go for Ichigo instead you can tell if that happens if this form we can see collapses which he hasn't ye..." Ichigo collapse onto the floor with a thud the five souls stared wide eyed at Ichigo and than at each other "Well that confirms it either Ichigo gave in to it or it's well...raping him, there is nothing we can do but let it play out. So how the weather in the soul society Byakuya, I mean Captain Kuchiki?" Byakuya awkwardly replied "It's good it doesn't rain often apart from if too many hollow get into the Seireitei, you know how it is." Conversation carried on like this for about an hour before Ichigo went back to ordinary when he woke up Urahara asked him what happened and watched as the young Shinigami's face went bright red he looked down and just said "Oh you know the usual fighting." He tried to make it sound natural but if came out high and squeaky Urahara just nodded his head and said "Mmmmhmm sure fighting." Then he smirked while catching eyes with Shinji and Byakuya who all burst into laughter as well as Lisa and Hacchi, Ichigo looked mortified like he wanted the ground to swallow him up "Kill me now." Then he got angry "Tell anyone you're all dead!"


	6. HichiIchi indeed

I was in my inner world Hichigo and Zangestu were nowhere to be seen "I wonder who's in charge, well obviously Hichigo where is that bastard?"

"You called for me Ichigo?!" Hichigo sneered

"No I simply asked where you were and where are you?" Ichigo agitated

"Here I am," He stepped out from behind the other building and walked calmly towards Ichigo this scared Ichigo because he was never calm "You scared? Don't worry I'll be gentle"

As Hichigo came closer Ichigo backed up onto the edge of the building "No I just don't want to be anywhere near you, Stay _AWAY_ from me!"

Hichigo lunged at him and in a matter of seconds Ichigo was pinned to the ground and Hichigo was tearing his clothes off as well as his own. When both had their clothes off Ichigo found himself thinking aloud "I don't want my first time to be with, not only a guy, but a fragment of my spirit! Technically you're not even real! I want my first time to be with a pretty girl, not _you_."

"Then you must be dreaming, if I'm not real than we're not having sex are we!"

"WE'RE NOT HAVING SEX!"

"Then why are we both naked?"

"Because you ripped my clothes off Dammit!"

"Ichigo calm down you know you want this just as much as I do, just give in to temptation for once in your life!"

"I d-don't know what you mean," he was faltering as Hichigo started toying with his rock hard cock, "Stop that Hichigo! I don't know... (Ah!) what you mean!" His cock was throbbing now as Hichigo stroked his long shaft, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist much longer, his mouth was involuntarily letting out moans and gasps, then Hichigo stopped rubbing his dick and he found himself groaning in disappointment his cock was still throbbing he wanted it now he would go crazy if Hichigo didn't ravish him "Hichigo?!" He said angrily and confused "W-why'd you stop?"

"If you want me to carry on you have to beg me." He grinned evilly at Ichigo

"NO WAY!" then his penis throbbed and he gasped "FINE! Please Hichigo, r-ravish me do what you want with me."

Hichigo plunged a finger into Ichigo's ass making him gasp in pain, he started to shout at him, but then the pain went away and it felt so good he began moaning in a wanton (Slutty) fashion. He added another finger and hit Ichigo's prostate making him jolt suddenly and scream Hichigo's name, as he added the third and last finger and repeatedly hit his prostate Ichigo was screaming and yelling Hichigo's name. Just as he was about to cum Hichigo removed his fingers from his ass and Ichigo lay panting and glared angrily at Hichigo first for making him so weak by giving in and second for stopping just when he was going to climax. Hichigo saw the annoyance in Ichigo's eyes and smirked then he slowly inserted his own throbbing cock into his ass, he started pounding straight away and again he was hitting his prostate making him scream and wriggle on the floor until he climaxed, when he climaxed his hole tightened and Hichigo climaxed too screaming each other's names in complete ecstasy.

Suddenly he woke up with Urahara, Lisa, Byakuya, Hacchi and Shinji staring at him Urahara asked "Ichigo what happend?"

He could feel himself going red and cursed himself silently "Oh you know the usual fighting." He had tried to make it sound natural but it came out high and squeaky, Urahara nodded and said "Mmmmhmm sure fighting." Then he smirked while catching eyes with Shinji and Byakuya who all burst into laughter as well as Lisa and Hacchi, he was mortified, he wanted the ground to swallow him up right then and there "Kill me now." He practically whispered, and then his temper flared "Tell anyone you're all dead, I swear!"


End file.
